


Veraneio

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Mermaids, Mutual Masturbation, Underwater Sex, mermaid anatomy, star-crossed lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi amava o mar, e sua estação favorita era o verão. Tsukishima pertencia ao oceano, e ele aprendeu a amar o verão por causa de um certo garoto de sardas. O verdadeiro desafio era aguentar as outras estações.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veraneio

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic nasceu da minha necessidade de escrever algo feliz e fofo depois da minha última oneshot, que foi a destruição total dos meus sentimentos e do meu coração.
> 
> Como em português existe um debate sobre qual é o correto para o masculino de "sereia", se é "sereio" ou "tritão", eu escolhi usar "tritão".
> 
> Tem uns headcanons meus sobre anatomia de sereias, mas nada muito bizarro. Se você não entender algo durante a leitura, tem explicação mais detalhada nas notas finais!
> 
> Boa leitura! :D

A estação favorita de Yamaguchi Tadashi era o verão. Não apenas ele não tinha aula - graças ao recesso - como também viajava com a família para o litoral. O garoto adorava a praia e o mar, e sua família sempre alugava uma casa - sempre ela, a mesma todos os anos, branca e azul com dois andares - que ficava logo de frente para a praia, permitindo-o ir para lá todos os dias.

Ele não conseguia se cansar daquela praia em específico. Como a cidade era pequena, o local era bem limpo e a água do mar era de um tom de azul incrivelmente puro, diferente de tudo que ele conhecia. Quando a maré estava baixa, ele podia catar conchas das mais variadas cores na areia e algumas vezes chegava a avistar caranguejos e lagostas. Além disso, ele podia nadar até chegar nas pedras, podendo subir nelas e ficar admirando o horizonte. Nesses momentos, o oceano ficava calmo, e ele podia ficar horas sentado na zona mais rasa apenas deixando as ondas que chegavam bater em seu corpo.

Quando a maré enchia, porém, era outro espetáculo. Yamaguchi adorava ver as ondas mais fortes chegando, praticamente engolindo a areia e trazendo mais água. O vento fazia seu cabelo escuro balançar enquanto ele observava da janela do primeiro andar da casa, e trazia com ele o cheiro da água salgada que parecia se dissolver na espuma do mar. Quando o processo acabava, Tadashi não conseguia mais ver a praia e a areia em que pisara mais cedo, e parecia que o oceano era seu grande quintal, pronto para ser explorado.

Durante a noite, ele podia ver o reflexo da lua na água, e algumas vezes as luzes dos navios que passavam ao longe, navegando na parte mais profunda. O garoto se perguntava o que tanto havia ali, debaixo das ondas. Ele já havia estudado um pouco sobre a vida marinha na escola, e algumas vezes assistia documentários sobre o assunto na televisão. Por mais que adorasse ver aquilo, contudo, ele não estava satisfeito.

Yamaguchi se perguntava como devia ser mergulhar e se ver cercado de tamanha diversidade - peixes dos tamanhos e cores mais variados, polvos e lulas com longos tentáculos e que soltavam tinta, corais enormes e coloridos, golfinhos que dançavam e rodopiavam na água, baleias grandes e gentis, tubarões de dentes afiados e sentidos de caça apurados. Ele não tinha medo do grande desconhecido que era o oceano - pelo contrário, ele era fascinado.

Por isso mesmo o verão era sua estação favorita. Por algumas semanas, Tadashi podia ficar perto do mar e dos mistérios que o cercavam.

O garoto se lembrava de uma de suas primeiras viagens para aquela casa. Ele tinha sete anos e estava brincando na praia de manhã cedo, logo depois da maré baixar. A areia estava coberta de conchas, e ele estava separando as que achava mais bonitas, lavando-as na água do mar e colocando no seu balde. Enquanto fazia isso, ele viu por um momento alguma coisa na superfície do oceano, ao longe.

Não era uma nadadeira de tubarão ou de golfinho, mas também não era um navio pesqueiro ou de cruzeiro - era muito pequeno para ser uma embarcação. Na verdade, parecia ser uma pessoa que estava nadando na área mais funda do mar, e que ele não podia ir porque seus pais morriam de medo dele ser arrastado pelas ondas.

O que mais intrigava a criança, contudo, era que aquela pessoa parecia estar bem calma mesmo nadando sozinha numa área que, para ele, era proibida. Além disso, ela aparentava ser bem jovem, tendo talvez a mesma idade de Yamaguchi.

“Mamãe, olha! Tem alguém nadando lá no fundo!” Ele gritou, virando-se para trás para poder falar com sua mãe. Quando ele voltou a encarar o oceano, porém, não viu nada mais que a água serena do mar, balançando com as ondas.

A mãe dele, uma mulher bela de cabelos escuros e sardas - as mesmas que o garoto havia herdado -, se aproximou dele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Ela abaixou os óculos escuros e olhou para o horizonte, seguindo o olhar do filho, mas não demorou para constatar que não tinha ninguém ali.

“Não vejo nada, Tadashi. Tem certeza que você não viu um navio lá longe?” Ela questionou, recolocando os óculos. Yamaguchi continuou a olhar para a água, como que aguardando a pessoa que ele tinha visto antes voltar para a superfície. Afinal, se ela tinha mergulhado quando ele desviou o olhar, uma hora teria que voltar para pegar ar.

“Tenho, era uma pessoa! Eu vi!” O menino insistiu, fazendo bico. Sua mãe riu um pouco, achando graça, e pôs a mão em seu cabelo. Seus dedos finos acariciavam as mechas escuras, e Yamaguchi devia admitir que gostava bastante quando ela fazia isso.

“Vai ver era uma sereia.” A mulher afirmou com um sorriso, atraindo o olhar e a curiosidade do mais jovem. Ele já tinha ouvido falar de sereias, obviamente, mas acreditava que era tudo ficção, sendo parte apenas de histórias de piratas e fantasia. Ele gostava dessas histórias, no entanto, e achava interessante a ideia de humanos com partes de peixe, mas no fundo ele acreditava que isso não era possível na vida real - o que era uma pena, pois ele gostaria de conhecer uma.

“Uma sereia? E por acaso elas existem, mamãe?” Ele perguntou, um tanto cético. Segundo a ciência, sereias não existiam. Não era possível para pessoas viverem na água daquela maneira, ou então todo mundo já saberia, não era mesmo?

“Seu avô costumava dizer que via sereias por aqui de vez em quando. Talvez elas ainda vivem por aqui e uma delas gostou de você.” A mãe dele deu um risinho, e naquele momento Tadashi bem que se deixou acreditar. Ele não achava que era muito interessante - afinal, era só um garotinho sardento -, mas talvez para uma sereia ele seria algo diferente de se ver pelo fato de ter pernas.

Ainda assim, se fosse para uma sereia admirar alguém na praia, seria mais interessante se ela ficasse olhando para a sua mãe. Não apenas ela era mais alta que ele como também era linda e adulta. Muito mais interessante do que um menininho magro e com um monte de sardas no corpo.

Tsukishima nunca tinha visto um humano tão interessante. Na verdade, aquela era a primeira vez que ele estava vendo humanos, para ser sincero. Depois de muito insistir para os pais, eles deixaram que ele saísse acompanhado de Akiteru, seu irmão mais velho, e os dois resolveram ir para uma praia próxima de onde moravam.

Naquela época do ano alguns humanos apareciam, e era um bom lugar para Kei começar a observá-los. Eles andavam em grupos pequenos, eram pacíficos e não costumavam ir muito fundo, então foi a escolha mais óbvia para Akiteru mostrar ao seu irmãozinho. Enquanto nadavam, ele podia notar todo o entusiasmo nos olhos amarelos e brilhantes do mais novo, e ele não pode deixar de se lembrar da primeira vez que sua mãe lhe mostrara a praia e os humanos que andavam nela.

Era curioso notar o quão semelhantes eles eram com sua espécie, ainda que apenas da cintura para cima. Ao contrário dele e de seu irmão, que viviam na água, humanos tinham pernas e pés para se locomover. Eles podiam andar, correr, saltar e fazer outras espécies de acrobacias que eram incrivelmente únicas, e que nenhuma sereia ou tritão seria capaz de imitar com suas caudas coloridas e nadadeiras.

Outra coisa curiosa sobre humanos era que eles usavam roupas. No mar, elas eram desnecessárias, mas na terra isso parecia ser algo de extrema importância não apenas para proteger os corpos de coisas como sol, chuva e frio como também para cobrir certas áreas em específico. Além disso, alguns humanos faziam desenhos na pele, pintavam os cabelos em cores exóticas, adoravam mexer na aparência - até mesmo quando não tinham alguns membros, como braços ou pernas, eles conseguiam inventar uma maneira de compensar com próteses.

Eles eram criativos até demais. Era, de certo modo, fascinante.

Quando os dois irmãos chegaram perto da praia, Akiteru foi o primeiro a colocar a cabeça para fora da água. Não demorou muito para notar que uma família estava reunida ali naquela manhã ensolarada, aproveitando o fato que a maré acabou de baixar. Como era um grupo bem pequeno, ele logo mergulhou, dando sinal para que Kei subisse junto com ele para observar.

O mais novo teve que se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação extasiada. Mal podia acreditar que era a primeira vez vendo membros daquela espécie tão curiosa que eram os humanos. Ele sempre ouvira seus pais falando sobre eles, assim como seu irmão e outras sereias e tritões mais velhos, mas até agora não tivera contato nenhum com eles.

Bem, agora ele podia se orgulhar e falar que já tinha observado humanos, igual a um adulto. De repente, Kei se sentira bem maduro por isso, por mais que ele soubesse que no fundo não era pra ser algo assim tão especial.

O grupo da outra espécie era pequeno e variado - logo de cara Kei conseguiu entender que os maiores eram adultos, mais velhos, e o mais baixo era na verdade uma criança, assim como ele. E fora justamente o garoto que mais fascinou o jovem tritão. Mesmo sendo pequeno em comparação aos adultos, ele era capaz de andar e correr com facilidade na praia, sem ficar tropeçando nas suas pernas, e parecia estar bastante contente. Sua pele era morena, bronzeada pelo sol - diferente da dele, mais clara -, seu cabelo era um pouco mais longo que o dele, além de mais escuro, e ele tinha diversas sardas no corpo. Se fosse um tritão, sua cauda também seria cheia de pontinhos, e tal pensamento soava interessante para o rapaz na água.

Após algum tempo, o jovem humano foi para perto do mar, e ficou ali agachado. Kei pensou em mergulhar de novo, mas por enquanto parecia que o garoto não havia notado - no entanto, algum tempo depois, ele percebeu que apesar da distância segura, a cabeça do jovem humano estava levantada, e ele aparentava olhar para onde o tritão estava.

Naquele momento, Kei congelou. Não era para os humanos o descobrirem, e se o fizessem, isso poderia acabar em problemas tanto para ele quanto para sua família. Por isso, assim que ele percebeu que o rapaz se virou, ele pôs a cabeça dentro da água, voltando a ficar em segurança na imensidão azul.

Ele precisaria ser mais cuidadoso da próxima vez, percebeu. Humanos podiam ser bem observadores quando queriam, e isso ninguém tinha lhe contado. Akiteru estava a poucos metros atrás dele, observando em caso de algum predador aparecer, mas felizmente aquele estava sendo um dia bem calmo e os peixes que nadavam em volta deles eram pequenos e pacíficos.

O mais velho não percebeu o que havia acabado de acontecer - o que era bom, já que Kei estava com vergonha de contar no momento -, e sorriu antes de nadar até ele. A cauda de Akiteru era amarela, com finas listras azuis escuras. No final, ele podia ver a nadadeira caudal completamente amarela, desprovida das listras que adornavam suas escamas. A cauda de Kei não era muito diferente, exceto pelo fato de que suas listras eram de um azul mais claro e tinham bordas negras, além de serem mais grossas que as do irmão.

Fora isso, os dois eram bastante parecidos - ambos tinham a pele clara e olhos dourados, além de cabelos loiros. As diferenças estavam nos detalhes - Akiteru tinha o cabelo liso e o corpo mais cheio, com o rosto redondo e braços mais grossos, além de ter a barriga mais saliente. Kei, inclusive, adorava ficar apertando o irmão e fazer carinho em seu ventre, ainda mais porque ele era mais magro e por isso mesmo não era tão apertável quanto o irmão mais velho.

“Como foi?” Akiteru perguntou, dando um risinho que soltou algumas bolhas na água. Ele não moveu a boca para falar, já que sua espécie usava o Sussurrar para isso - no entanto, se estivessem na superfície, falariam normalmente. A voz doce de seu irmão pareceu encher sua cabeça, como costumava acontecer em conversas debaixo d’água, mas felizmente ninguém podia ler seus pensamentos.

“Foi… Divertido, eu acho. E interessante.” O mais novo respondeu, e ele percebeu enquanto seu irmão parecia olhar para ele com uma certa incredulidade.

“Como assim você acha? Você estava louco para ver os humanos mais cedo! Está com vergonha de me contar, é?” Akiteru comentou, nadando em círculos ao redor do irmãozinho antes de finalmente abraçá-lo por trás, brincando com seu cabelo para então passar a fazer cócegas logo debaixo dos braços. Aquilo pegou Kei de surpresa, e ele acabou rindo e se contorcendo nos braços do mais velho, tentando se desvencilhar de seu ataque, que acabara fazendo com que toda a sua tensão por conta do evento anterior ir embora.

Estava tudo bem. Eles estavam seguros e podiam brincar sem problemas. Além disso, podiam voltar no dia seguinte.

Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Durante os próximos dias, os dois irmãos voltaram para a praia, ficando observando os humanos de longe. Kei continuava fascinado com o garoto humano, energético e cheio de sardas, e ele se perguntava se os dois poderiam ser amigos. Segundo Akiteru, era melhor manter distância, pois nem todos os encontros entre as duas espécies acabavam bem. Tentar manter contato com humanos não era proibido, mas era algo arriscado e potencialmente perigoso - por isso, Kei sempre fora aconselhado a manter-se numa distância segura.

Porém, apenas observar de longe não era o suficiente. Aquelas estranhas criaturas com pernas fascinavam o tritão, que se perguntava como devia ser andar e sentir o mundo aos seus pés. Ele adorava o mar, e também gostava muito de seu corpo como ele era, incluindo sua cauda e suas escamas, mas ele não deixava de imaginar como devia ser interessante ser humano e poder explorar a superfície além das praias.

Ele não podia criar pernas, no entanto. Kei sabia que não existia magia nenhuma que poderia transformar a metade de baixo de seu corpo ou que tiraria as brânquias em seu pescoço. Ele nascera como um tritão e morreria como um - e assim seria com todos os outros membros de sua espécie. Além disso, ele não achava que seria capaz de renunciar a vida no oceano para sempre e se separar de sua família.

Ainda assim, ele continuou a visitar aquela praia todos os dias, e a observar em especial aquele pequeno humano. Kei não sabia dizer qual era a razão para estar tão fascinado por ele - ainda mais quando seu irmão, Akiteru, achava a mulher bem mais atraente -, mas ele sempre chamava a sua atenção. Aquela rotina se seguiu por um bom tempo, até que, um dia, os dois tritões chegaram na praia e ela estava vazia.

“Acho que a temporada de verão acabou. Agora só ano que vem.” O mais velho falou assim que eles voltaram para a água, um tanto desapontados pela falta de atividade na areia ao longe. Kei, em especial, já parecia estar com saudades daqueles humanos, mesmo que eles nunca tenham trocado nenhuma palavra.

“Acha que eles vão voltar?” O mais jovem perguntou, pensando especialmente naquele garoto que costumava ver. Se ele voltasse no ano seguinte, com certeza estaria diferente, e ele gostaria de ver esse crescimento.

“Pode ser que voltem, não sei… Vamos esperar para ver.” Akiteru afirmou, segurando o pulso do irmão e voltando a nadar com ele, guiando-o pelo oceano.

O ano passou muito devagar para os dois garotos. Tadashi queria muito voltar para a casa de praia e passar o verão tomando banho de mar. Já Kei apenas desejava que aqueles humanos voltassem logo para que ele pudesse ter algo diferente pra fazer nos seus dias. Secretamente, ele também ansiava pelo retorno daquele jovem de sardas, mas o loiro achou melhor deixar isso quieto e não mencionou para ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu irmão mais velho.

Ele não pode evitar de dar um grande sorriso quando o verão chegou, e aquele humano retornou com a sua família. Como imaginado, ele havia crescido mais, ficando alguns centímetros mais alto. Seu cabelo também tinha crescido mais um pouco, mas continuava bagunçado. As sardas continuavam aos montes em sua pele, e o tritão gostou de ver que elas ainda estavam lá.

Yamaguchi não sabia, mas ele realmente havia conquistado o coração de uma criatura marinha.

Durante aquele verão, o garoto não viu nada de estranho na água, e por isso mesmo achou que aquela visão de uma sereia - ao menos segundo a sua mãe, que ainda insistia naquela história - tinha sido um engano ou apenas uma estranha coincidência. Se tivesse sido mais atento, porém, poderia ter avistado um jovem de cabelos loiros ao longe, que tinha ficado melhor na arte de se esconder dos outros.

Aquela rotina continuou por mais alguns anos. Todo verão, Tadashi e sua família visitavam a mesma praia e ficavam naquela casa alugada, enquanto Kei e seu irmão aproveitavam para espiá-los, curiosos.

As coisas mudaram quando eles tinham onze anos. Naquela idade, Tsukishima já tinha recebido permissão para nadar sozinho, desde que tivesse cuidado, não fosse muito longe e não ficasse fora até tarde. Enquanto isso, Yamaguchi também podia ir para a praia, contanto que seguisse as mesmas recomendações, não fosse para muito fundo - por mais que já soubesse nadar - e não falasse com estranhos.

Tadashi estava sozinho, e por isso mesmo Kei achou prudente se aproximar apenas mais um pouco. Ele ficou escondido atrás de uma pedra, observando com seus olhos dourados o garoto humano. Agora que estava mais perto, podia ver melhor as sardas em sua pele bronzeada e as gotas d’água que pingavam das pontas de seu cabelo.

Yamaguchi não parecia ter percebido a sua presença, já que estava muito ocupado mergulhando junto com as ondas suaves que passavam. No entanto, quando uma onda um pouco mais forte passou, Tadashi quase se engasgou com a água, e o tritão acabou rindo com aquilo. O som de sua risada acabou denunciando a sua presença, porém, já que ele estava com a cabeça para fora da água, e ele estava perto o bastante para o humano poder escutá-lo.

“Ei, quem está aí? I-isso não foi engraçado!” Yamaguchi falou, e só então Kei percebeu que devia ter mergulhado para poder rir sem chamar a atenção do outro garoto. No mesmo momento que Tadashi apareceu na frente dele, Tsukishima mergulhou, ficando com a água cobrindo até abaixo do nariz. Se emergisse, mostraria as brânquias em seu pescoço, e isso revelaria a sua identidade.

O humano nunca tinha visto aquele outro rapaz na sua vida. Ele só conseguia enxergar a parte de seu rosto que estava para fora da água, mas sua memória lhe dizia que aquela pessoa era desconhecida. Por um momento ele se lembrou dos conselhos de sua família para não falar com estranhos, mas Tadashi percebeu que aquele menino parecia ter a sua idade e também estava sozinho - talvez eles poderiam ser amigos.

“Oh, eu nunca te vi por aqui! Você é tímido? Eu não tô zangado com você, não precisa ter medo!” Ele afirmou com um sorriso, esquecendo a breve irritação que sentira antes, e estendeu a mão para o jovem loiro. Ele apenas continuou na água, ainda com metade do rosto submerso e se afastando mais e mais para trás, como que fugindo dele e indo aos poucos para a parte mais funda do mar.

Tudo o que Kei mais queria naquele momento era que o garoto humano percebesse que ele não estava podendo conversar e se afastasse. Por mais que sua curiosidade fosse muito grande, o tritão sabia que a opção mais segura era não mostrar nenhum de seus traços aquáticos para o menino, ainda mais porque ele não saberia qual seria sua reação. No entanto, ele não podia simplesmente mergulhar e desaparecer com o olhar do humano o seguindo, ainda mais porque ele não queria arriscar a deixar sua cauda visível ao nadar.

“Espera aí, assim você vai acabar parando no fundo! Cuidado, pode ser perigoso!” Tadashi falou, mas o outro garoto não pareceu ligar muito para esse fato, e continuou se afastando. Com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse com ele, o garoto acabou por mergulhar, fechando os olhos por causa da água salgada, e nadou na direção do loiro até seus braços conseguirem segurá-lo.

Quando ele emergiu, porém, Yamaguchi percebeu que estava segurando escamas. A textura era diferente demais da pele humana, e por um momento o garoto quase achava que apenas tinha pego um peixe até olhar melhor.

Não era um peixe.

As escamas faziam parte do jovem loiro, formando sua cauda colorida. Por alguns instantes, Yamaguchi ficou fascinado com as listras nela, até que seu olhar subiu e ele chegou ao ponto onde as escamas se transformavam em pele humana, formando o torso do outro rapaz que era completamente humano se não fossem pelas brânquias em seu pescoço e pelas membranas entre os dedos de suas mãos.

Naquele momento, o silêncio que se instalou entre os dois fora incrivelmente tenso. Tadashi não sabia o que fazer e nem se deveria soltá-lo, e Kei só conseguia se focar no fato de que um humano o tinha visto e estava tocando-o, e ele não tinha coragem de tentar se soltar e sair nadando.

“Você é uma sereia?” O humano quebrou o silêncio com aquela pergunta que era estupidamente óbvia, mas que pelo menos servira para diminuir um pouco o clima tenso entre as duas espécies.

“Na verdade é tritão. Eu sou um garoto.” Kei respondeu com a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu na sua mente, ficando aos poucos mais confortável com a presença do humano. Tadashi parecia estar tão confuso e surpreso quanto ele, mas ao menos não aparentava ter nenhuma má intenção com ele só pelo fato dele ser meio aquático.

“Ah, desculpe! Eu não sabia que existiam sereias garotos… Digo, tritões. Na verdade eu nem sabia que vocês existiam.” O garoto se desculpou prontamente, corando um pouco. Tsukishima não pode deixar de achar graça nisso, e acabou por dar um risinho - que Yamaguchi conseguiu escutar por ele estar com a cabeça para fora da água. Dessa vez, no entanto, o tritão podia fazer isso sem problemas.

“Tudo bem. Só… Não conte pra ninguém, tá bom?” O tritão falou, e Yamaguchi percebeu que ele estava bem sério quanto a isso. Naquele momento, o humano também prestou um pouco mais de atenção nele, e ele notou que o outro garoto, além de aparentar ter a mesma idade que ele, era bastante bonito, com a pele humana mais clara que a dele, cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos dourados como o sol. Na verdade, seria estranho se ele não fosse bonito, considerando que em todas as histórias que ele lera sobre sereias elas eram muito belas, e pelo jeito isso era verdade para elas e para suas partes masculinas.

“Certo… Prometo não contar! Mas, hmn, qual é seu nome?” Tadashi soltou a cauda de Kei, e o tritão agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Agora que o humano o tinha soltado e havia prometido manter aquele encontro entre duas espécies em segredo, ele decidiu que podia conversar um pouco com o outro.

“Tsukishima Kei.” Ele respondeu, meio que dando de ombros, mas ainda assim olhando para o garoto, apenas esperando para saber qual era o seu nome. Ele sempre observara de longe, então não podia escutar quando o chamavam, então aquela era uma informação até então desconhecida.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. Ah, a sua cauda é muito bonita, aliás!” Kei corou um pouco com aquele elogio direcionado para a sua cauda. Ele a achava bem normal, até porque era bastante parecida com a de seu irmão, mas imaginava que para um humano devia ser mesmo muito diferente e atraente.

“Obrigado. Suas pernas… São bonitas.” Ele não sabia bem se aquela era a palavra certa para definir o que ele achava das pernas de Tadashi, ou sobre as pernas de humanos de forma geral, mas havia uma certa admiração, da mesma forma que Yamaguchi parecia admirar sua cauda.

O garoto sardento ficou sem graça, e deu um sorriso envergonhado enquanto suas bochechas e orelhas ficavam vermelhas. De todos os elogios do mundo, ele não achava que escutaria um sobre suas pernas, se bem que Tadashi também não imaginava que iria encontrar um tritão na praia naquele dia.

“Você mora aqui por perto, Kei?” Ele perguntou, então, e Kei fez que sim com a cabeça. Então ele devia ser bastante familiarizado com aquela região, e talvez sua família e outras sereias e tritões deviam viver juntos. De repente a ideia de uma comunidade que vivia no oceano não pareceu com uma realidade distante que fazia parte apenas de livros, quadrinhos e filmes.

“Eu moro naquela casa ali. Na verdade ela não é minha, e sim de outro homem. Minha família fica lá durante o verão, e todo ano passamos o verão nela. Por isso eu estou aqui todo dia nessa época. E você? Mora no mesmo lugar todo ano ou vai se mudando com as estações?” Tsukishima não esperava que aquele garoto fosse falar tanto, mas ele até que era uma companhia agradável. Além disso, ele havia acabado de confirmar que visitava aquela praia em específico todo ano, na mesma época, exatamente como Akiteru tinha previsto alguns anos atrás.

“Mesmo lugar. Nós… Não costumamos nos mudar se não tiver necessidade.” Isso era verdade. Até o momento a família de Kei estava muito bem acomodada, e eles não planejavam viajar pelo oceano em busca de uma outra morada tão cedo.

Tadashi pareceu ter ficado bastante satisfeito com a sua resposta, por mais simples que ela tivesse sido. Pelo jeito, era fácil agradar aquele garoto, ou então ele ainda estava extasiado por ter encontrado alguém de outra espécie - se bem que Tsukishima não era capaz de negar que também se sentia da mesma forma, apesar de esconder melhor.

“Certo! Posso te chamar de Tsukki? Acho que assim fica mais fácil de lembrar…” Ele não esperava que o outro já fosse inventar um apelido, até porque seu primeiro nome era bastante simples. De qualquer forma, não era como se isso o incomodasse.

“Pode. Me chame como quiser.” O loiro respondeu sem se importar muito com isso. Yamaguchi, porém, deu um grande sorriso, e se moveu para mais perto do tritão, abraçando-o.

“Certo, Tsukki!” Nesse momento, Tsukishima não se sentiu incomodado com o toque ou com a proximidade do humano - pelo contrário, ele gostou de ser abraçado daquela maneira. O abraço de Yamaguchi era genuíno e inocente, assim como a sua risada e até mesmo o modo como ele pronunciava seu apelido.

Talvez manter contato com aquele garoto seria bom. Ele parecia ser uma pessoa boa, e sua companhia fazia o tritão se sentir bem. Apesar da tensão inicial, Tsukishima logo relaxou, e aos poucos ele foi se acostumando com o jeito leve do outro jovem, que lhe fazia todo tipo de pergunta possível e era incrivelmente curioso.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma o fato de que eles acabaram se tornando amigos. Quando ficou mais tarde e a maré começou a encher, Yamaguchi sabia que teria de ir embora - mas não sem antes combinar de se encontrar com o tritão no dia seguinte. Ele não sabia se Tsukishima iria mesmo aparecer, já que ele lhe pedira para não contar pra ninguém da sua existência, mas o menino prometeu e iria cumprir, pois não queria causar problemas para o seu novo amigo e nem deixá-lo chateado. Além disso, ele imaginava que Kei devia ter seus motivos para pedir para ele manter segredo.

Kei não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, e quando contou para seus pais e Akiteru que tinha encontrado um humano, ele podia jurar que ficaria de castigo por um bom tempo e não poderia mais sair para espiar a praia até o final da temporada. No entanto, eles não ficaram tão chateados com ele quanto ele achava que iriam ficar, talvez por ter contado no mesmo dia, por ter feito questão de pedir o sigilo de Yamaguchi e também por ter tido contato com apenas um membro da outra espécie, que ainda era uma criança como ele.

Felizmente, eles conseguiram se encontrar no dia seguinte, e assim continuaram a fazer pelo resto das férias de verão de Tadashi. Os dois aproveitavam para conversar e nadar juntos, sempre tomando cuidado tanto para não irem muito fundo como também para evitar que outras pessoas vissem o tritão, e assim aprenderam muito não apenas um sobre o outro individualmente como também sobre as diferenças entre suas espécies e sobre os mundos tão diferentes em que eles viviam.

Era fascinante para os dois lados, e só servia para tornar o laço deles cada vez mais forte. Era curioso ver como um encontro tão inusitado acabou em uma amizade, e isso apenas fez o tempo passar mais rápido.

No último dia de verão, Tadashi pediu para ir sozinho para o mar uma última vez, e obviamente seus pais deixaram. Não era surpresa alguma para eles a paixão do menino pelo oceano.

Assim que ele avistou Kei na água, Tadashi pulou no mar, nadando até ele e o abraçando assim que chegou perto o bastante para isso. O tritão já estava mais acostumado com aquelas demonstrações de afeto por parte de Yamaguchi, e retribuiu o gesto com a mesma vontade.

“Eu vou embora hoje. Só vamos poder nos ver de novo ano que vem, Tsukki…” A notícia deixou o clima um pouco mais pesado entre eles, e Tadashi apenas olhava para a água, vendo o balançar suave da cauda colorida de Tsukishima por debaixo das ondas.

“Tudo bem. Eu espero. Foi… Muito bom passar esses dias com você, Yamaguchi.” O tritão respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para o humano. Tadashi parecia estar bem chateado, mas ele sabia que esse dia iria chegar. Ainda assim, por mais que o loiro estivesse se preparando para isso, aquilo ainda machucava, pois querendo ou não, a companhia do garoto fazia muita diferença.

Yamaguchi percebeu que ele não era o único que parecia estar chateado com o fato de que iriam se separar. Porém, os dois sabiam que não tinha como evitar isso de acontecer, até porque era algo que estava além do alcance de ambos. Era melhor aceitar e esperar.

“Também foi muito bom te conhecer, Tsukki! E passar os dias com você, também… Promete mesmo que não vai embora? Eu quero muito te ver de novo.” O menino de sardas foi completamente sincero - ele sentiria muitas saudades de seu novo e inesperado amigo, e já estava morrendo de vontade de vê-lo novamente no ano seguinte.

Quando ele passou a encarar o rosto de Tsukishima ele sentiu a mesma saudade já em seu olhar.

“Prometo.” A resposta de Kei fez Tadashi sorrir, e o garoto aproveitou o fato de que estavam sozinhos para se aproximar mais uma vez do tritão, deixando os seus lábios tocarem os dele num selinho rápido e que pegou o loiro completamente de surpresa.

“Até ano que vem, Tsukki.” Ele falou após se afastar, recebendo um “até” meio sem jeito em retorno. Depois disso, o garoto saiu do mar, e Tsukishima aproveitou para mergulhar e voltar para casa, já que não teria mais o que ver naquela praia pelo resto do ano.

Aquele foi o primeiro beijo de ambos.

No verão seguinte, eles puderam se reencontrar, e no final acabou que isso se seguiu pelos próximos anos. A cada vez que se encontravam, os dois estavam um pouco mais crescidos e mais maduros, e assim como seus corpos, a amizade entre eles também amadurecia - além de outros sentimentos.

Tadashi estava se transformando em um homem adulto muito belo, Tsukishima devia admitir. As sardas nunca deixariam a sua pele, e elas o atraiam profundamente. Seu cabelo continuava rebelde, mas não de uma maneira ruim, e ele agora estava não apenas mais alto como também tinha desenvolvido mais os seus músculos, e mesmo sua voz estava mais grossa e adulta.

No entanto, ele não era o único que tinha crescido com o passar dos anos. Yamaguchi também notou mudanças em Tsukishima, que agora estava bem maior do que antes. Sua cauda continuava incrivelmente bela, e parecia que quanto mais ela crescia, mais listras ganhava. Sua voz também ficou mais grossa - mais que a dele, inclusive -, e ele tinha um ar bem mais maduro ao seu redor, apesar de ainda ser um adolescente.

Foi um pouco antes do verão de seus quinze anos que Yamaguchi percebeu que não gostava de garotas. Todos os outros meninos da sua idade fofocavam e falavam sobre quais eram as moças mais bonitas da escola, quais estavam solteiras e quais namoravam. O menino de sardas não ligava muito para essas conversas, e também não se importava em participar das rodinhas que se formavam de vez em quando para discutir toda e qualquer espécie de pornografia que eles conseguiam acessar escondidos das suas famílias.

Não que ele não tivesse curiosidade, pois já tinha procurado sozinho. Ele achou interessante, claro, e podia dizer que sabia o suficiente sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas Tadashi não sentia muita necessidade de falar sobre isso com as outras pessoas. Além do mais, ele não estava apaixonado por nenhuma garota de sua escola ou até mesmo de sua cidade que conhecesse. Porém, ele também não tinha esse interesse por nenhum outro garoto.

Seu coração pertencia ao mar, e mais especificamente para um certo alguém que ali morava.

Tsukishima percebeu que estava apaixonado de verdade por Yamaguchi nessa mesma época. Enquanto ele deveria se interessar por outros de sua espécie, ele não conseguia achar ninguém realmente interessante. Nenhuma sereia, por mais bela que fosse, capturava a sua atenção, e por mais que ele também já tivesse recebido elogios de outros tritões, estes também não o interessavam. Kei não queria se envolver com alguém que não gostasse, nem mesmo para ter algum prazer físico - isso ele podia conseguir sozinho sem nenhuma ajuda, de qualquer forma, e ele não era desesperado por esse tipo de coisa.

Poucas noites antes da temporada de verão, Kei finalmente entendeu que sentia aquilo por Tadashi.

No dia em que ele chegou, o coração de Tsukishima pulou algumas batidas. Tadashi estava ainda mais bonito que no ano anterior, e foi correndo para a água, tirando as roupas e ficando apenas com seu calção.

“Tsukki!” O jovem chamou antes de mergulhar, nadando direto para onde o tritão estava, praticamente se jogando em seus braços. A alegria de reencontrá-lo estava claramente visível em seu rosto, e Kei achava aquele sorriso dele completamente irresistível.

Por isso mesmo ele o beijou, da mesma maneira que Tadashi tinha lhe beijado anos atrás. Agora, porém, o momento era muito melhor do que naquele dia, já que não teriam que se separar por um bom tempo. Yamaguchi se arrepiou com aquele contato, até porque não o esperava, mas ele mesmo o desejava e por isso mesmo envolveu Tsukishima em seus braços e retribuiu o ato. Por estarem mais velhos, ambos já sabiam um pouco mais sobre como beijar, e por isso mesmo não tiveram medo de abrir as bocas e experimentar deixar as línguas se tocarem - a princípio timidamente, mas aos poucos eles foram aprendendo a usá-las, ainda que de uma maneira um tanto inexperiente e desajeitada.

Estava claro que eles queriam fazer isso há meses, considerando o quão repentino e intenso aquilo foi. Ainda assim, fora incrível, e quando eles se separaram para poder falar de verdade, ambos estavam sorrindo satisfeitos.

“Senti sua falta, Tadashi.” Tsukishima falou, fazendo com que Yamaguchi soltasse uma deliciosa gargalhada antes de respondê-lo, ainda abraçado a ele.

“Eu percebi.” Ele disse com mais uma série de risinhos, e logo os dois estavam rindo juntos do que havia acabado de acontecer. Tinha sido incrivelmente bom, e serviu para provar como ambos tinham sentido a falta um do outro durante as últimas estações.

Era bom estarem juntos novamente.

Os dois continuaram abraçados, e Yamaguchi deixou a sua mão descer pelo torso de Tsukishima, parando um pouco abaixo do umbigo, onde a pele humana começava a se transformar em escamas. Seus dedos ficaram ali, acariciando a região, e o tritão percebeu que o outro garoto parecia estar um tanto pensativo.

“Tsukki, eu… Eu acho que…” O rapaz começou a falar, hesitante. Seu tom de voz era baixo, e o rubor tomava conta de seu rosto, deixando claro que ele estava um tanto envergonhado sobre o que queria contar.

“Sim? Pode falar.” Tsukishima resolveu encorajá-lo, ainda mais porque eles já se conheciam havia tempos. Seja lá o que estivesse se passando na mente de Yamaguchi, não devia ser nada ruim, até porque ele sabia que o garoto era alguém muito bom e doce.

“Acho que estou apaixonado por você.” A declaração de Tadashi pegou o loiro de surpresa, por mais que ele já suspeitasse. Afinal, ele não tinha se esquecido de seu primeiro beijo, e o humano sempre fora bastante carinhoso com ele. Mesmo assim, Tsukishima não sabia se aquelas demonstrações de afeto eram puramente platônicas, já que Yamaguchi nunca deixou nada claro, ao menos não até o momento.

Aquela frase havia gerado sentimentos conflitantes para Kei. Por um lado, ele sentia o mesmo, mas por outro, ele sabia que um relacionamento assim seria complicado de manter. O problema não seria apenas na distância e na saudade, porque ele sabia que os dois sempre acabavam se reencontrando, mas sim no fato de que, além de serem membros de espécies diferentes, eles eram homens.

“Eu… Também estou apaixonado por você, Tadashi. Mas não sei se daria certo a gente ficar junto…” Aquilo machucava apenas em dizer. Tsukishima não queria falar aquilo, ainda mais porque ele sonhava em ser feliz com Yamaguchi - no entanto, ele sabia que as chances disso acontecer eram muito pequenas por uma série de motivos.

Tadashi parecia entender isso, e continuou a olhar para baixo, admirando a cauda do tritão.

“Por causa da distância, Tsukki? Por só podermos nos ver numa única estação?” Yamaguchi perguntou, tentando não parecer muito chateado. No entanto, era claro que aquela resposta não era a que ele esperava depois de se declarar daquele jeito - e, honestamente, Tsukishima não o culpava por estar se sentindo daquele jeito.

“Não é isso. É que… Minha espécie tem muito preconceito com esse tipo de coisa. O número de sereias é maior que o de tritões, então existe muita pressão para nos reproduzirmos.” O loiro confessou, deixando implícito tudo o que ele não queria pensar: nas possíveis reações de seus pais, na pressão ainda mais intensa que sentiria da sociedade caso soubessem, na exclusão.

Isso não deveria doer tanto. Kei mesmo não se importava de ser diferente, por preferir a companhia de um humano a de outros da sua espécie, ou por ser um tanto rígido em seus modos. Ele não deveria se importar com a opinião dos outros e nem com o julgamento alheio.

Mas era mais fácil pensar do que realmente não se importar, nem que fosse apenas um pouco.

“Você quer ter filhos?” A pergunta de Tadashi o surpreendeu, e ele mesmo teve que ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos para pensar no que iria responder. Ele sabia que a melhor coisa a se fazer para não ser excluído era ter filhos, mas ele não sabia se realmente nutria essa vontade e nem se seria feliz assim.

Na verdade, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar se isso o faria feliz e completo. E ele não queria tomar uma decisão para se arrepender no futuro - no fundo, ele tinha medo de ceder e acabar preso numa vida que não gostaria de ter.

“Não sei. Não agora, ainda sou jovem. Talvez, um dia… Quando eu ficar mais velho.” O loiro respondeu, então, completamente incerto. Yamaguchi percebeu a insegurança em sua voz, e segurou as suas mãos, fazendo carinho nelas antes de voltar a falar com ele.

“Nesse caso, que tal a gente tentar fazer isso funcionar, Tsukki? Aqui na superfície algumas pessoas também não apoiariam um relacionamento como o nosso. Mas isso não significa que não podemos tentar, e nem que não podemos ser felizes. Eu sei que parece assustador, Tsukki, eu sei mesmo… E eu não quero te pressionar a fazer nada que você não queira, mas… Talvez, nós…” A voz dele começou a falhar, e Tsukishima conseguia ver os olhos do rapaz ficando marejados. Aquilo fazia o seu peito doer, já que ele não queria mesmo ver Tadashi triste daquela maneira - e a última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era tê-lo chorando quando na verdade deveria estar rindo.

O tritão não queria isso. Ele não desejava essa infelicidade, e sabia que se rejeitasse Yamaguchi assim de vez, não iria se perdoar. Ele era muito precioso para simplesmente ser exilado e mandado embora, e Kei sabia que sentiria demais a sua falta caso o fizesse - isso, e toda a culpa do mundo.

“Tudo bem. Eu entendo. E você está certo, eu acho. Eu não devia fugir disso só por ser algo difícil de lidar. Além disso, eu… Quero muito ser feliz com você. Só não chore, por favor.” Tsukishima falou, tentando esconder o fato de que apenas ver os olhos marejados de Yamaguchi bastava para que ele também ficasse do mesmo jeito. Tadashi percebeu, porém, mesmo através das lágrimas, e beijou o rosto do tritão.

“Desculpe, Tsukki. Não vou chorar. Mas não chore também.” Ele afirmou antes de encostar a cabeça no peito do outro, aninhando-se nele. De imediato, os braços de Tsukishima o envolveram num abraço, e assim eles permaneceram por alguns minutos para acalmar seus corações.

O silêncio que agora havia se instalado entre os dois era melancólico, mas servia para fazê-los refletirem sobre suas dúvidas e ansiedades. Aquilo era algo arriscado, isso ambos sabiam, mas a vontade de ficar juntos fazia com que isso valesse pelo menos o esforço em ultrapassar os problemas.

“Vamos tentar, Tadashi. Eu quero tentar.” Quem falou primeiro foi Kei, e nesse momento Yamaguchi já tinha voltado a se controlar, e seus olhos não estavam mais molhados com as lágrimas que ele queria derramar. O humano deixou de ficar aninhado no peito de Tsukishima, passando a olhar para ele, e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso enquanto sua mão passava pelo rosto do loiro.

“Eu também, Tsukki… Vamos fazer isso. Um dia de cada vez.” Assim que ele terminou de falar isso, o tritão também sorriu. Agora parecia que eles poderiam realmente viver juntos, e quem sabe conseguir ser felizes de verdade - um dia de cada vez, como Yamaguchi havia dito.

Não parecia impossível.

E não era um sonho. Com a companhia de Tadashi, tudo ficava melhor - e agora que eles estavam mesmo namorando, Kei sentia que podia confiar ainda mais no humano. Afinal, depois de todos aqueles anos, eles realmente se tornaram íntimos, e o loiro estava mais do que grato por tê-lo em sua vida.

Era fácil esquecer dos problemas quando se tinha aquele garoto por perto, com suas sardas formando desenhos em sua pele bronzeada, seu belo sorriso e suas demonstrações de carinho que nunca falhavam em fazê-lo se sentir seguro. Por isso, Tsukishima tentava ao máximo retribuir não apenas com beijos e abraços como também levando-o para mergulhar.

Tadashi era um bom nadador, e conseguia prender a respiração por um tempo considerável. Além disso, ele tinha óculos de natação, e agora que estava mais velho podia ir nadar mais fundo - o que fez com que Kei o levasse muitas vezes para explorar o fundo da costa. O fascínio que Yamaguchi sentia pelo oceano era visível, e o fato de que aquela praia fazia parte de uma zona pouco habitada por humanos a tornava limpa e cheia de vida.

O rapaz se encantava com todas as pequenas coisas que seu namorado lhe mostrava, fossem as formações de corais, os cardumes de peixes brilhantes e coloridos que nadavam ao seu redor, as conchas grandes e abandonadas que antes serviram de lar para outros animais. Ele não tinha medo de acabar se perdendo, já que tinha o melhor guia, e Tsukishima fazia questão de lhe mostrar todas as coisas belas e que, talvez, nem mesmo outras pessoas sabiam existir, como cavernas e formações rochosas.

Obviamente, por Yamaguchi ser humano, cada mergulho durava pouco tempo, já que ele tinha que voltar para a superfície para respirar. Ainda assim, ele podia observar muitas coisas maravilhosas com seu namorado, e ele era mais do que grato por isso. Algumas vezes, inclusive, Kei lhe trazia pequenos presentes que encontrava no oceano, e que ele sabia que Tadashi não teria fôlego para conseguir ver.

E foi assim que eles passaram aquele verão, aproveitando cada dia sem pressa. No final, eles mal perceberam o tempo passar, e novamente tiveram que se despedir.

Separados, os dois perceberam que as saudades eram muito maiores agora que estavam em um relacionamento. Yamaguchi sentia falta de sentir o cheiro do mar, de acordar cedo e se arrumar para poder ir para a praia e se encontrar com o namorado. Ele queria estar com Tsukishima, e suas mãos ansiavam por poder tocá-lo, segurá-lo, tê-lo ao seu lado.

Viver longe dele era entediante. Nada relevante parecia acontecer, e os dias passavam lentamente, seguindo sempre a mesma rotina. Escola, clube, casa. Nos finais de semana, ele saia algumas vezes, e também tinha alguns dias onde as coisas mudavam um pouco, como quando ele adoeceu e ficou três dias dormindo em sua cama. Fora essas pequenas coisas, porém, nada era realmente interessante, e Tadashi se via muitas vezes fantasiando sobre seu namorado e o oceano.

Yamaguchi não era o único que sentia falta. Os dias de Tsukishima também eram sem graça sem o garoto por perto, e ele sempre se pegava pensando no outro. Muitas vezes ele até pensou em ir para a praia, mas sabia que não encontraria ninguém. Tal fato deixava Kei um tanto desanimado, já que ele queria segurar o pulso de seu namorado e levá-lo para o fundo do mar, para mostrar a ele todas as coisas sobre o lugar onde morava e que tanto faziam os olhos castanhos do humano brilhar em admiração.

Ele também queria beijá-lo de novo, e poder sentir as mãos do humano passando pelo seu cabelo, sua nuca, fazendo cócegas em suas brânquias e seguindo até sua cauda, passeando de leve por cima de suas escamas. Eram coisas simples, mas Kei ansiava por sentí-las de novo, e passar seus dias sem elas tornava as coisas mais entediantes e sem muita emoção.

Por isso, quando eles se reencontraram no verão seguinte - que pareceu durar uma eternidade pra chegar -, eles não perderam tempo, e gastaram cada segundo possível juntos. Assim, eles aprenderam que as saudades apenas faziam aquele momento ser ainda melhor, mais intenso, e por isso mesmo extremamente satisfatório.

Alguns dias após o reencontro - nenhum dos dois sabia quantos, exatamente, já que não se importavam de contar -, eles estavam relaxando numa das pedras. Não tinha ninguém na praia naquela hora, e o local onde ambos estavam deitados era relativamente escondido e não podia ser visto da costa, então era seguro para Tsukishima ficar com a cauda fora da água.

Os dois tinham acabado de mergulhar, e agora parecia ser um bom momento para descansar. Ainda assim, Yamaguchi não conseguia deixar de olhar para o seu namorado, e não pode resistir à vontade de beijá-lo. Felizmente, Kei também estava com a mesma vontade, e logo Tadashi estava por cima do tritão, beijando-o com vontade e deixando as suas mãos correr pelo seu corpo molhado. Tsukishima fazia o mesmo, e o humano até mesmo soltou uma exclamação quando sentiu as mãos do loiro apertando-lhe o traseiro por cima do calção.

Não que ele fosse reclamar, já que tinha adorado aquilo. Além disso, o sorrisso travesso que Tsukishima lhe deu apenas o fez querer ficar ainda mais perto dele, e beijá-lo ainda mais.

Logo Tadashi estava beijando não apenas a boca do namorado como também o seu rosto, indo até o seu pescoço e brincando com as brânquias sensíveis. Ele sabia que o outro gostava de ser tocado naquela região, mas acabou se surpreendendo quando escutou um gemido claro de prazer saindo de sua boca.

Com o rosto vermelho, Yamaguchi se afastou, podendo observar o rubor que tomava conta das bochechas de Tsukishima. Além do rosto vermelho, sua respiração estava um pouco descontrolada, e quando o humano olhou um pouco mais para baixo, percebeu que parecia que havia alguma coisa querendo sair por entre suas escamas, logo embaixo de sua cintura.

Assim que Kei percebeu para onde o namorado estava olhando, porém, ele cobriu a região com as mãos, tentando voltar a ter controle do seu corpo. Ele não esperava que aquilo iria acontecer, e não seria capaz de voltar a acalmar-se com o olhar de Tadashi naquele lugar.

“D-desculpe, é que estava muito bom, e… Eu meio que me deixei levar...” O tritão se desculpou no mesmo instante, tentando não pensar no fato de que ele tinha esquecido como se controlar por alguns instantes enquanto estava se beijando com o namorado, e que ele quase chegou a ver algo bastante embaraçoso - se bem que a situação já era por si só.

Yamaguchi olhou para o rosto de Tsukishima, e então seguiu para onde as mãos dele estavam cobrindo. Ele nem sequer tinha visto direito o que estava debaixo delas, mas percebeu o quanto o outro estava envergonhado, e após prestar atenção, ele notou que a área que ele estava cobrindo era o equivalente ao meio de suas pernas - se ele tivesse pernas, obviamente.

Isso tudo, junto com as memórias de seus estudos sobre animais marinhos, finalmente o fez entender o que estava acontecendo com o namorado.

“Tsukki, isso era o seu pênis?” Ele sabia que fora estupidamente direto com aquela pergunta, mas não era como se ele fosse ficar dando voltas para dizer isso, até porque isso apenas tornaria a situação mais embaraçosa para os dois lados. Apenas o rubor que se intensificou no rosto de Tsukishima já servia como resposta, mas ele ainda conseguiu arranjar coragem para responder.

“Era sim.” O loiro falou baixo, ainda bem envergonhado. Ele desejava algo mais sexual com o namorado, mas por eles serem de espécies diferentes, Kei tinha um certo receio não de ser completamente rejeitado - isso ele sabia que não iria acontecer -, mas sim de causar estranhamento ou nojo em Tadashi ao revelar sua intimidade. Tsukishima nunca tinha visto o outro sem roupas, mas já viu algumas vezes o volume entre suas pernas sendo acentuado pelo o que vestia em certas ocasiões, e o loiro imaginava que ali devia estar o seu sexo - e pelo pouco que ele tinha visto, era diferente do dele.

Tadashi notou a vergonha presente na voz do namorado, e não pode evitar de achá-lo completamente adorável. Ainda assim, ele não queria deixá-lo desconfortável com aquela situação - ele tinha se excitado, e isso era uma reação natural -, e por isso saiu de cima dele, ficando deitado ao seu lado.

“Tudo bem. Eu também tenho um. E, bem, eu também estava ficando excitado… Então você não seria o único que iria perder o controle dessa parte do corpo.” As palavras de Yamaguchi serviram para diminuir o rubor no rosto de Tsukishima, e ele tirou as mãos de frente da sua cauda, ficando agora mais relaxado e se sentindo sob controle novamente.

“Você quer ver, então? Eu posso te mostrar, se você quiser…” Tadashi não esperava que o namorado fosse lhe fazer aquela pergunta, considerando o quanto ele estava envergonhado antes, mas aparentemente ele estava relaxado o bastante para considerar essa ideia. O próprio garoto de sardas não tinha como mentir e dizer que não estava nem mesmo um pouco curioso, ainda mais depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, então assentiu.

“Sim. E eu posso te mostrar o meu depois.” Já que Tsukishima queria fazer isso, então Yamaguchi também podia fazer a mesma proposta - além disso, ele imaginava que o tritão devia nutrir a mesma curiosidade sobre o seu corpo, e assim eles poderiam comparar e ver o quão diferentes eles eram nesse quesito.

“Parece justo.” O loiro falou com um risinho antes de puxar o namorado para outro beijo, aproveitando para demorar-se bastante nele. Se quisesse deixá-lo ver sua intimidade, deveria se excitar, e os beijos de Tadashi eram deliciosos - por diversas vezes ele já se perdera em pensamentos apenas ao se lembrar de como era bom ter os lábios de Yamaguchi contra os seus.

Logo eles voltaram a trocar carícias mais intensas novamente, deixando as mãos vagarem pelos seus corpos. Os dedos de Tadashi brincavam suavemente com as brânquias do tritão, fazendo-o se arrepiar e suspirar baixinho, e ele agora não tentava mais se segurar. Seu corpo estava relaxado, e ele sentia o calor da excitação logo abaixo de seu umbigo. Ele moveu uma das mãos até a região, deixando os dedos passarem por cima da linha da abertura vertical discreta em suas escamas, que ele tinha coberto há pouco. Debaixo dela se escondia o seu sexo, e ela apenas se abria quando Tsukishima ficava excitado - e era isso que estava acontecendo.

Ele parou de beijar o namorado, acenando para baixo para que ele pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. Yamaguchi continuou a estimular o pescoço do loiro com os dedos, e ainda podia escutá-lo gemendo e suspirando baixinho, mas seu olhar estava fixo na cauda do namorado.

As escamas haviam se afastado para os lados, expondo mais da abertura entre elas. Ali, ele conseguia ver a pele rosada e sensível, naturalmente lubrificada. Kei a estimulava com os dedos, colocando o indicador e o dedo médio dentro, fazendo assim o seu membro sair e se revelar aos poucos. Ele era todo da mesma cor que a pele ao seu redor, tinha a ponta fina, com um pequeno orifício que o humano deduziu ser a uretra, e ia ficando gradativamente mais grosso ao se aproximar da base. Seu comprimento era respeitável, e só de olhar Tadashi conseguiu deduzir que era o equivalente ao do membro de um homem humano, e ele não tinha testículos visíveis, que deveriam estar dentro de seu corpo. Quando toda a sua extensão estava para fora, Tsukishima retirou os dedos de dentro da abertura, deixando a sua mão ficar ali perto.

Era bem diferente, o garoto tinha que admitir, mas fazia sentido. Kei vivia dentro d’água, então era lógico que sua anatomia fosse adaptada para isso. Além disso, o próprio humano achou aquilo bem interessante, e estava até mesmo um tanto excitado após observar o namorado se tocando daquela maneira e gemendo enquanto seu sexo ficava rijo e saia do lugar onde costumava ficar escondido.

“É incrível, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi falou, sabendo que o loiro devia estar esperando pelo menos uma resposta agora que estava expondo aquela região de seu corpo. O garoto podia sentir o seu próprio membro pulsando dentro do calção, e ele se perguntava se Tsukishima havia percebido que aquilo o havia excitado também.

“Você gostou? Não achou esquisito?” Kei perguntou, ainda um tanto envergonhado, mas contente pela reação inicial do namorado ter sido positiva - na verdade, ele parecia bem impressionado com aquilo tudo.

“É diferente do meu, mas… Eu gostei. Não é tão esquisito assim. Pelo menos eu não achei, e é legal ver ele saindo aí de dentro…” O tritão não esperava esse tipo de resposta tão sincera, mas ele acabou sorrindo com ela. Era bom escutar isso vindo de Yamaguchi, e mesmo o humano parecia um pouco embaraçado ao falar - o que só o fazia se sentir ainda mais amado e aceito, apesar da diferença entre espécies. O loiro aproveitou a proximidade para dar um selinho no namorado, beijando também algumas de suas sardas antes de chegar ao pé de seu ouvido.

“Agora me mostra o seu.” Tsukishima sussurrou em um tom provocante, e que fez Tadashi ficar vermelho e se arrepiar. Ele não imaginava que iria acabar tendo um namorado tão sensual. No entanto, como ele tinha prometido, não iria fugir, ainda mais porque ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

“Claro, Tsukki.” Ele afirmou com um sorriso tímido, levantando-se para abaixar o calção. Felizmente os dois estavam num local bem escondido, mas isso não significava que o garoto ainda estava com um pouco de medo de ser pego daquele jeito, ainda mais com Tsukishima. No entanto, ninguém estava por perto e a praia era muito pouco frequentada por mais que fosse muito boa, então as chances disso acontecer eram baixas.

Kei apenas observava o namorado se despindo em silêncio. Não demorou muito, já que só tinha uma peça de roupa, mas isso não o deixava menos ansioso. A área coberta pelo calção era mais clara que o resto da sua pele - ainda que também cheia de sardas em todos os lugares -, já que não recebia sol, e o contraste entre ela e a pele bronzeada era curiosamente provocante, como que acentuando o fato de que Tsukishima estava observando uma área íntima de Yamaguchi.

Não demorou muito para ele ver o membro do namorado, que já estava totalmente ereto. Agora ele realmente entendeu o que Yamaguchi estava querendo dizer por eles dois serem bem diferentes, porque era verdade. Tsukishima, no entanto, percebeu que ficou ainda mais curioso em relação a isso, e inconscientemente lambeu os lábios enquanto sentia o próprio membro pulsar.

Tadashi era atraente de corpo inteiro, e as diferenças anatômicas entre suas espécies com certeza não seriam uma barreira em seu relacionamento.

“É a primeira vez que eu fico assim na frente de alguém, então não sei o que diriam…” O garoto falou depois de se despir, segurando a roupa e brincando com ela em suas mãos. Ele não imaginava que a primeira vez que ficaria nu na frente de alguém daquela maneira seria numa praia, escondido e para um tritão, mas ele devia admitir que estava feliz com aquilo, apesar do medo de ser flagrado. Yamaguchi conseguia sentir o vento que vinha do mar batendo em todos os lugares de seu corpo, e isso o fazia se sentir exposto e também estranhamente confortável.

“Você também é incrível.” Tsukishima falou, então, quase adicionando que aquela também era a sua primeira vez quanto a isso. Ele percebeu que o namorado sorriu, voltando a se sentar ao seu lado, e o loiro deixou uma de suas mãos tocar na coxa do humano, ainda que timidamente.

“Posso tocar?” O loiro perguntou, acariciando a pele macia do namorado. Ele estava se controlando para não ir diretamente entre as pernas dele, e Yamaguchi notou o desejo presente naquela questão e na atitude do tritão, que o fizera dar um beijo em seu pescoço, logo acima de suas brânquias, antes de responder.

“Pode. Na verdade… Podemos fazer isso juntos? Quero ver como é pegar no seu também.” Tsukishima não era o único que estava curioso, e Tadashi realmente queria saber como era sentir o membro do outro, já que tinha uma aparência tão diferente. Até a textura devia ser outra, e apenas a expectativa servia para deixá-lo ansioso.

“Senta na minha cauda, então. Fica mais fácil…” Kei sugeriu com um sorriso, guiando o namorado para que ele deixasse o calção de lado e se sentasse em sua cauda, logo atrás da abertura genital e ficando de frente para seu sexo. A proximidade era tanta que suas ereções se tocavam, e Yamaguchi acabou movendo o quadril instintivamente, querendo mais e deixando a sua intimidade roçar contra a do namorado.

“O seu é tão molhado e liso, Tsukki… Tão gostoso...” O garoto comentou entre suspiros, adorando fazer aquilo e sentir o deslizar entre seu sexo e o de Tsukishima. Como o namorado era naturalmente lubrificado, o movimento era facilitado e era muito melhor que qualquer coisa que Yamaguchi já sentira antes - se bem que, tendo apenas dezesseis anos e sendo inexperiente, ele não tinha acesso a muita coisa que não fosse sua mão. Ainda assim, a textura macia era algo novo, viciante, e mesmo as escamas da cauda do tritão eram lisas e não machucavam sua pele.

O loiro também soltava leves suspiros de prazer, gostando das novas sensações. Assim como Tadashi, ele também era inexperiente, e não imaginava que seria tão bom ter alguém se esfregando contra sua intimidade. Yamaguchi não era lubrificado como ele, mas sua carne era quente e macia, e ele gostava especialmente de sentir o deslizar da glande pela extensão de seu sexo, indo desde a base grossa até a ponta fina, e depois voltando para recomeçar o trajeto a cada investida que o rapaz dava com o quadril.

“É pra facilitar a penetração na água. Você tá tão duro, Tadashi… E quente...” Tsukishima respondeu, então, deixando as suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo despido do namorado, admirando cada uma de suas curvas e seus músculos. Por um momento ele parou nas nádegas macias, apertando-as e fazendo Yamaguchi soltar um gemido mais alto, antes de seguir com uma das mãos para a sua frente, enfim chegando ao sexo do humano.

O garoto se arrepiou ao sentir os dedos de Kei passando por cima de seu membro, levemente, e ele parou de se movimentar contra o namorado para poder se deliciar com aquele toque. Quando ele chegou na glande, ele passou a palma e então segurou o sexo, fechando os dedos ao seu redor e começando a masturbá-lo lentamente, um tanto inseguro.

O tritão não estava acostumado a tocar o humano daquela forma, mas percebeu que ele estava se sentindo bem com o que ele estava fazendo. Devagar, Tsukishima continuou a masturbá-lo, subindo e descendo a mão pela extensão de seu sexo, e por mais que o formato fosse diferente do que ele tinha, ele descobriu que a técnica era basicamente a mesma. Isso, junto com os gemidos de prazer do namorado, serviu para deixá-lo mais confiante, e ele aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos.

“Isso, Tsukki… Assim… E-eu vou pegar no seu também. Me diga se eu fizer algo errado ou se quiser que eu faça diferente…” Yamaguchi falou, e o loiro apenas fez que sim com a cabeça antes do rapaz continuar a tocá-lo com as mãos, chegando perto de seu membro. Ele deixou uma segurando a base, como que para apoiá-lo, e experimentou usar a outra para masturbá-lo usando os mesmo movimentos que usava em si mesmo, segurando sem muita força e apenas deixando o sexo deslizar em sua mão.

Tsukishima acabou gemendo, gostando das carícias de seu namorado. Seu membro deslizava com facilidade em sua mão, e ele gostava de sentir os dedos do rapaz sardento acariciando a sua base. Aquilo o fazia arfar, até, mas ele tentou não perder o controle de si mesmo e esquecer de dar prazer ao parceiro também, que o estava tocando com tanta dedicação.

A mão no traseiro de Yamaguchi apenas apertou ainda mais a nádega, fazendo o garoto estremecer, enquanto a outra continuava a masturbá-lo. Kei conseguia sentir que ele também estava começando a ficar molhado, soltando um pouco de pré-gozo, e ele deixava os seus dedos se lambuzarem com o líquido para poder espalhá-lo ao máximo possível, facilitando assim os movimentos. Após soltar o traseiro do namorado, ele deixou que a mão que estava lá fosse para a frente, e ele experimentou massagear os testículos com delicadeza - afinal, não sabia qual era a sensibilidade do local e não queria machucar o parceiro -, ganhando em resposta mais uma série de gemidos em aprovação.

Tadashi acabou roubando um beijo do loiro, já não se aguentando só de ficar ali olhando para os seus lábios. O tritão retribuiu o gesto com gosto, deixando a sua língua se entrelaçar na dele, e ambos continuaram a se tocar enquanto trocavam lambidas e mordidas carinhosas, e também alguns suspiros abafados. Em um dado momento, Yamaguchi começou a usar as duas mãos para masturbar o sexo de Tsukishima, e o loiro soltou um grunhido baixo de prazer antes de voltar a beijar o rapaz.

No ritmo em que eles estavam, o tritão sentia que logo iria chegar ao orgasmo, e parecia que seu namorado não estava muito diferente dele, pulsando em sua mão e pingando cada vez mais pré-gozo. Aquilo estava delicioso, mas Kei não iria se contentar apenas com a masturbação mútua - ele queria mais.

No entanto, ele não sabia direito como poderia fazer para ter ainda mais intimidade com o namorado, até que de repente ele se lembrou de algumas coisas que escutara oceano afora. No mesmo instante em que ele pensou nisso, ele soltou um gemido necessitado, mas também ficou em dúvida. Aquilo que ele tinha escutado parecia ser bastante prazeroso, mas era algo que tritões faziam juntos - e por mais que a homossexualidade fosse um tabu, parecia ser algo comum entre adolescentes solteiros para aliviar a tensão sexual às escondidas. Ele não sabia se era algo realmente bom, até mesmo porque não queria ter nada sexual com ninguém além de Tadashi, e ele também não tinha coragem de perguntar sobre o assunto para ninguém, nem mesmo para o seu irmão mais velho.

Apesar de tudo isso, Tsukishima acreditava que podia adaptar isso para a situação atual, mas para isso os dois precisavam parar o que estavam fazendo para que o loiro pudesse explicar tudo para o namorado e perguntar se ele gostaria de experimentar aquilo com ele.

“Tadashi, espera um pouco… Tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar…” Assim que o tritão falou aquilo Yamaguchi parou o que estava fazendo, tirando as mãos de cima do membro de seu namorado e ficando quieto em sua cauda.

“O que é, Tsukki? Eu fiz algo errado?” Ele perguntou com um ar de preocupação e timidez, e naquele momento o loiro apenas lhe deu um selinho. O garoto não tinha feito nada de errado - pelo contrário, ele estava sendo incrível -, então não havia motivo para tanta preocupação, mas era bom saber o quanto ele se importava com seu parceiro.

“Nada disso, você estava sendo ótimo. É que, bem, eu queria tentar uma outra coisa… É algo que eu já ouvi falar que tritões fazem juntos e parece ser bem gostoso, mas você é humano e… Ainda assim, eu acho que daria certo, mas não sei se você estaria disposto a tentar comigo…” Tsukishima começou a explicar, ainda um tanto relutante e sem saber direito quais palavras usar. Tadashi não pode deixar de ficar um pouco confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso, e abraçou o namorado para poder roçar o seu nariz contra o dele num beijo de esquimó.

“Me explica, então. Eu não sei se vou querer se você não me falar.” O rapaz falou, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro do tritão, aproveitando para brincar com as mechas curtas e onduladas ainda um tanto molhadas. Aqueles gestos completamente atenciosos acabaram por fazer Kei relaxar, e ele conseguiu encontrar um pouco mais de coragem para explicar exatamente o que estava querendo fazer.

“Certo. Mais cedo você viu que eu me penetrei com os dedos, e isso é bastante prazeroso para a minha espécie. Na verdade isso até torna a masturbação melhor, porque é tudo muito sensível aqui embaixo… E nós, mesmo quando estamos com nossas ereções para fora, ainda temos espaço o bastante para… Sermos penetrados. Então algumas vezes os tritões se juntam pra fazer isso, e eu sei que você não tem uma abertura como a minha para eu usar, mas eu gostaria de deixar você fazer isso em mim.” Tsukishima conseguia sentir o seu rosto queimando de vergonha, mas aquela foi realmente a melhor maneira que ele conseguiu arranjar para explicar o que estava pensando - tanto que ele até parou de masturbar o namorado apenas para poder se concentrar mais.

Tadashi apenas escutou com curiosidade, e aquilo era um pouco confuso, mas a explicação era até plausível. O rapaz de sardas olhou para o sexo do namorado, prestando atenção na área ao redor, e ele realmente percebeu que mesmo com sua ereção ainda tinha um certo espaço livre logo embaixo, perto do final da abertura. Pelo o que ele tinha entendido, era ali que o tritão queria que Yamaguchi o penetrasse.

“Então vocês transam penetrando o espaço que sobra nas aberturas um do outro?” Ele questionou, e Tsukishima acenou positivamente com a cabeça. O garoto não pode evitar de soltar um pequeno “nossa”, imaginando como seria ver dois tritões fazendo aquilo, se bem que parecia ser uma atividade realmente prazerosa para a espécie.

“Sim. Eu nunca fiz isso, só usei meus dedos… Então acho que seria bom com você.” Kei disse, por fim, e nesse momento o coração de Yamaguchi pulou uma batida. De certa forma, ele se sentia bem importante sabendo que o namorado estava lhe pedindo aquilo, ainda que fosse algo que humanos não faziam apenas pela impossibilidade anatômica. Ainda assim, ele realmente podia dar aquele tipo de prazer ao namorado, e acabaria recebendo também - o que era uma situação vantajosa para ambos.

“Tem certeza, Tsukki? E se eu te machucar?” Questionou, por fim, já que essa era a sua última dúvida. Agora que estava pensando nisso, parecia ser realmente interessante, mas Tadashi não podia deixar de considerar o conforto de Tsukishima, ainda mais porque ele estaria recebendo-o e também porque seria a sua primeira vez com algo que não seus dedos.

“Não vai. É tudo lubrificado, e acredito que tem espaço o bastante pra você se mover… Então seria bom pra nós dois.” O tritão falou com um sorriso, agora mais aliviado por ter conseguido se explicar para o parceiro sem causar muito estranhamento. Na verdade Yamaguchi estava sendo bastante paciente e compreensivo com aquilo tudo, e isso era bastante gentil de sua parte.

“Eu quero tentar, Tsukki.” Tadashi afirmou, decidido. Se Tsukishima tinha certeza de que não iria se machucar e que aquilo seria bom para ambos, então valia experimentar, por mais que fosse algo exótico e diferente do que o humano conhecia como sendo sexo. Ainda assim, era sexo, só que feito de uma forma não convencional para a sua espécie.

Kei deu-lhe mais um longo beijo apaixonado, contente com a resposta positiva do parceiro. Ele realmente não podia pedir por um namorado melhor. Quando se separaram, ele sorriu, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do outro.

“Vamos pra água, vai ficar melhor.” O tritão sugeriu, e Yamaguchi devia admitir que aquela parecia ser uma excelente ideia. Ele se levantou, um tanto desanimado por ter que sair de perto do parceiro, e então pulou no mar que estava bastante convidativo. Tsukishima o seguiu, deslizando para a água e nadando para perto dele, abraçando-o e roubando-lhe mais um beijo.

Debaixo d’água, Tadashi entrelaçou uma de suas pernas com a cauda do namorado, fazendo-o ficar assim mais perto dele. Logo ele conseguiu sentir a ereção do outro roçando contra a sua novamente, e o humano não resistiu - teve que mexer os quadris de novo, aproveitando para perceber o quanto aquilo era bom feito no oceano. Isso tudo apenas provava o fato de que ele era realmente adaptado para se reproduzir ali, e Tadashi não pode evitar de sentir um pouco de inveja, pois gostaria de ser capaz de respirar debaixo d’água para poder mergulhar junto do namorado e assim amá-lo em algum lugar misterioso e belo no fundo do oceano.

Pelo menos eles podiam fazer isso na superfície, e sentir as ondas do mar chegando e batendo suavemente contra seu corpo era igualmente bom. Tsukishima não perdeu tempo, e sua mão logo encontrou o membro de Yamaguchi, posicionando-o contra sua abertura, logo embaixo de seu próprio sexo. Ele tinha usado os dedos ali antes, então sabia que era o lugar certo para o namorado penetrá-lo.

“Pode entrar.” Ele deu permissão, juntando coragem e relaxando, pois sabia que o parceiro não iria machucá-lo e isso era algo muito improvável de se acontecer. O humano agarrou-se a ele com os braços e pernas, movendo o quadril para a frente e enfim penetrando o espaço extra na abertura genital de Tsukishima.

Assim como ele tinha dito antes, o local era totalmente lubrificado, e a penetração era muito fácil e confortável. Ainda assim, ele tomou cuidado para ir devagar, deixando o namorado se acostumar com seu volume ali dentro, assim como ele. Além de molhado, seu interior era quente e estimulante, cheio de músculos que pareciam tocá-lo em todos os lugares certos e que o faziam ficar com uma vontade incrível de gemer. O rapaz parou para observar o tritão, e ele soltava pequenos suspiros de puro prazer e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Pelo jeito, não tinha doído, e ele também estava gostando muito da nova experiência.

“Você é muito bom por dentro…” Yamaguchi acabou confessando, sentindo o seu membro pulsar ali dentro. Ele nem tinha começado a se mover ainda, mas estava se sentindo muito bem só de estar lá.

“E eu consigo te sentir todo. É maravilhoso…” Kei respondeu, apoiando-se no outro e abraçando-o, soltando um grunhido baixinho cheio de satisfação. Ele realmente conseguia sentir o volume do namorado em seu interior, preenchendo-o e tocando partes profundas e íntimas de seu corpo, e ele estava adorando isso.

Diante daquilo, Tadashi começou a se movimentar, ainda que um tanto sem jeito. Porém, isso não tornava a situação menos prazerosa e incrivelmente sensual, além de íntima e intensa. Yamaguchi não imaginava que teria uma experiência assim com o namorado, e só de pensar em como eles estavam conectados ele sorria, pois estava sendo fantástico.

A mesma alegria também podia ser vista no rosto de Tsukishima, que se aproximou para beijá-lo e também pressionar mais sua cauda contra seu corpo, fazendo o sexo exposto roçar deliciosamente contra seu ventre. Aquilo apenas serviu como um incentivo ainda maior para o humano continuar com o que fazia, e assim ele começou a intensificar seus movimentos, fazendo com que tanto ele quanto seu namorado soltassem gemidos necessitados e se agarrassem com ainda mais paixão.

Eles não deixavam de se beijar, e algumas vezes Tadashi ainda brincava com as brânquias do tritão, lambendo-as e beijando-as por cima, estimulando a região sensível. Tsukishima, porém, fazia o mesmo com o pescoço do namorado, e também se agarrava às suas costas e apertava seu traseiro, deliciando-se com a carne macia.

Naquele momento a única coisa que importava era o fato de que estavam juntos, unidos e finalmente completos. Além disso, tudo estava sendo incrivelmente prazeroso, e a possibilidade de parar era impensável e até mesmo torturante.

Eles precisavam daquilo não apenas por ser delicioso, mas sim porque era uma prova de que eles se davam bem, que podiam dar certo, que podiam ser felizes - e eles realmente estavam mais do que felizes agora.

Ambos chamavam um pelo outro por entre os beijos e carícias ousadas, ansiando por mais e conseguindo a cada movimento de seus corpos. Por mais que eles estivessem se controlando para fazer aquilo durar o máximo possível, porém, ambos sabiam que acabariam chegando ao orgasmo, e a cada segundo esse momento se aproximava.

“Tsukki, eu vou gozar! Posso gozar dentro?” Yamaguchi foi o primeiro a sentir que estava perto de perder o controle, e por isso mesmo fez aquela pergunta ao namorado. Ele não queria sair de seu interior, já que ele era tão quente e delicioso, mas não sabia se Tsukishima estava de bem com aquilo.

“Pode, Tadashi! Goze quando quiser…” O loiro logo respondeu, já se sentindo ficar ainda mais excitado só em pensar no humano gozando em seu interior. Não demorou muito para que ele mesmo chegasse ao orgasmo, curiosamente antes de Tadashi, e gozou no espaço entre os dois corpos, agarrado com o namorado.

Tsukishima chamou o nome do humano ao atingir seu ápice, e estar tão perto do outro enquanto ele estava nesse estado era simplesmente incrível. Yamaguchi conseguia praticamente absorver todo o prazer que seu namorado estava sentindo naqueles breves segundos, e não demorou muito para que ele mesmo também atingisse o seu limite, gozando no interior do tritão e gemendo seu apelido enquanto sentia seu corpo membro pulsar.

Após isso, ambos continuaram abraçados, deixando as ondas levarem embora todos os resíduos do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tadashi saiu de dentro do namorado, e Tsukishima conseguia sentir o seu esperma escorrendo para fora enquanto seu próprio corpo se acalmava depois do orgasmo intenso. Os dois estavam com as respirações e os batimentos cardíacos descompassados, mas isso não mudava o fato de que estavam incrivelmente satisfeitos com aquilo tudo.

Yamaguchi apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, soltando um suspiro de alívio e satisfação. Kei apenas o abraçou, fazendo carinho em suas costas e seu cabelo, como que parabenizando-o pela sua performance, e o humano não podia sentir-se mais feliz que isso.

“Minha nossa, Tsukki, isso foi uma delícia… Você é perfeito, e transar com você também...” Aqueles elogios fizeram o peito de Tsukishima se aquecer, e ele acabou dando beijinhos carinhosos no rosto do namorado - ele realmente estava merecendo-os. Tadashi deu um risinho, mas não tinha nada contra essas demonstrações de afeto, chegando a inclusive dar mais beijinhos no rosto do outro como resposta.

“Quer descansar um pouco pra gente fazer de novo?” O loiro sugeriu com uma piscadinha e um sorriso safado, fazendo Yamaguchi rir baixinho novamente. Ele adorava ver o namorado daquele jeito, e já estava mesmo pensando em fazer aquilo outra vez.

“Com certeza.” Ele respondeu com outra piscadinha e um sorrisinho matreiro antes de beijar a bochecha de Tsukishima, guiando-o para a pedra onde estavam antes. Assim, poderiam descansar e ficar deitados juntos antes da segunda rodada, que prometia ser ainda melhor que a primeira.

Depois disso, o relacionamento entre os dois apenas se intensificou. Ultrapassar aquela barreira serviu para aumentar a intimidade física entre ambos, e o fato de que eles eram de espécies diferentes nunca foi motivo para fazê-los parar de buscar o contato físico, e também de experimentar coisas diferentes. Porém, aquele verão não se resumiu apenas em sexo, e nem mesmo o que eles sentiam um pelo outro - eles ainda eram apaixonados e admiravam-se mutualmente, independente do desejo que sentiam.

O tempo passou rápido demais, e logo os amantes tiveram que se separar. A dor já era conhecida, mas não significava que eles eram capazes de ignorá-la - isso era uma grande mentira. Seus últimos encontros eram sempre recheados de um certo tom de melancolia, e também de promessas para um futuro promissor e de mais verões juntos.

Ainda assim, passar tanto tempo separados doía. Yamaguchi queria acompanhar as mudanças na vida de seu namorado, e ele sabia que Tsukishima sentia a mesma coisa. O garoto se perguntava muitas vezes o que o tritão estaria fazendo antes do verão chegar - se ele estava bem, se estava feliz, se sua família aceitaria.

Eles já tinham conversado sobre isso antes, por mais que fosse um assunto que eles tentassem evitar. Tadashi se lembrava da dúvida que sempre aparecia no olhar do namorado, e do medo da rejeição. Ainda assim, ele sabia que seu irmão não o abandonaria - Yamaguchi nunca conhecera Akiteru, mas já confiava nele apenas tendo como base o que o loiro tanto lhe contava sobre ele.

A aceitação por parte de sua família, porém, também seria um problema, e era algo que ele preferia não falar para ninguém. Afinal, tinha prometido isso no primeiro dia em que realmente falou com Tsukishima, e ele estava se mantendo fiel ao que se comprometera. Mesmo se falasse, porém, ele imaginava que seria taxado como uma pessoa perturbada, ou então caçariam Kei - isso sem contar com o fato de que ele deveria se sentir atraído por pessoas da sua espécie.

Não que a situação do tritão fosse muito diferente, para ser sincero. Era curioso notar como ambas as sociedades podiam ser terrivelmente cruéis, assim como as circunstâncias que os impediam de ficar juntos.

No próximo verão, Tadashi foi forçado a não ir para a praia para se focar nos estudos. Seus pais o matricularam, sem ele saber, num cursinho de férias. O garoto tentou falar que não precisava, mas ele sabia muito bem que sentia dificuldade em algumas matérias, e desistiu de argumentar com seus pais. Ainda assim, isso não o impedia de se sentir completamente infeliz e frustrado, especialmente porque ele não podia nem mesmo avisar Tsukishima que ficaria ainda mais tempo longe dele.

O tritão ainda se viu visitando a praia todo dia, mesmo sabendo que era inútil e que não mudaria o fato de que Yamaguchi não estava lá. Por algum motivo, ele tinha a esperança de que, talvez, alguma coisa aconteceu e a viagem atrasou, e que no dia seguinte ele encontraria o rapaz de sardas correndo para a água com um grande sorriso no rosto, pronto para lhe dar um abraço apertado e praticamente afogá-lo com seu afeto.

Isso não aconteceu, e o loiro estava completamente desolado. O que mais doeu, porém, foi o último dia de verão, que ele passou não nos braços de Tadashi mas sim nos de Akiteru, chorando como um garotinho.

Seu irmão mais velho não o julgou, ainda que já tivesse, provavelmente, entendido tudo o que estava acontecendo. No entanto, Tsukishima não precisava de mais sofrimento, e sim de apoio, aceitação e de colocar suas mágoas para fora. Akiteru entendia isso.

Ele sempre entendia.

Yamaguchi também no apareceu na praia no verão seguinte, e o tritão já não sabia mais se ele sequer ia voltar um dia. Talvez, agora que os dois eram adultos, Tadashi encontrou mais o que fazer no mundo dos humanos, na superfície, longe dele. Vivendo com humanos, fazendo coisas de humanos, talvez até mesmo se relacionando romanticamente com outros humanos.

Tsukishima não queria acreditar que o que ele tivera com o rapaz não passou de um caso amor jovem, intenso e frenético, que acabou do nada após ambos terem se tornado adultos. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não depois de todos aqueles anos, de todos os beijos, de todos os mergulhos, dar de mãos e carícias trocadas em meio a suspiros apaixonados.

Tadashi não poderia abandoná-lo daquele jeito, e Kei era extremamente teimoso. Ele ainda continuou a visitar aquela mesma praia todos os dias durante aquela estação, por mais que Akiteru já tivesse lhe dito que se a casa não foi alugada, Yamaguchi não iria aparecer.

Não importava. Aquele lugar ainda era carregado de todas as suas memórias com o rapaz sardento - e ele não podia deixar de se perguntar se ele estava mesmo bem, e principalmente se ele ainda pensava nos verões que ambos passaram juntos.

O tempo continuou a passar, ainda lento e cruel. As memórias, também, permaneceram na mente de Tsukishima, e ele se via ainda pensando nelas todos os dias, por mais que ele soubesse que reviver aquilo tudo só o fazia se sentir mal. Ainda assim, ele era capaz de esconder e, aos poucos, era capaz de viver mesmo sem ele.

Um dia de cada vez, como Yamaguchi lhe disse anos atrás.

Isso não o impedia de voltar para a praia, e no final, tanto Akiteru quanto seus pais pararam de lhe questionar sobre o assunto. Era algo incrivelmente pessoal, e talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo em paz para poder refletir sobre seu envolvimento com Tadashi pelo tempo que precisasse, mesmo que nem ele soubesse quanto tempo seria.

Yamaguchi estava se achando incrivelmente infantil fazendo aquilo. A última vez que ele realmente falara com Tsukishima foi há verões atrás, quando ele ainda era um adolescente. Agora ele era um adulto, e sinceramente não deveria ir atrás de coisas tão fantásticas como reencontrar uma grande amizade que ele perdeu porque a vida o forçou a ficar longe.

Exceto que o que ele tinha com o tritão não era uma simples amizade - e ele significava muitas coisas para ele que iam além de amigo de infância. Ainda assim, por mais intenso que tivesse sido, tinha acabado, não tinha? Kei não iria simplesmente ficar esperando para sempre, não quando tinha uma vida, uma família e todo um oceano para explorar sem ele.

Assim como Tadashi também tinha todas essas coisas e ainda escolhera voltar para aquela praia.

Enquanto ele dirigia pela estrada praticamente deserta, escutando apenas as músicas do seu pen drive conectado ao rádio do veículo, o homem de sardas - que sempre persistiriam em sua pele, independente da idade - se perguntava se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ninguém sabia de seus motivos de verdade, mas isso não o tornava menos ansioso.

Quando ele estacionou na frente da casa branca e azul - a mesma de sua infância, que significava férias e felicidade -, suas mãos estavam suando, e ele as limpou na camisa. Era o primeiro dia do verão de novo, e essa era a primeira vez que ele vinha sozinho. Por um lado, era até pacífico, mas por outro, apenas acentuava o quanto as coisas tinham mudado em sua vida, e em parte o quanto ele era estupidamente teimoso por ainda gostar de Tsukishima quando na própria superfície Yamaguchi podia conseguir parceiros românticos mais compatíveis e de sua espécie.

Mas ele sempre fora diferente, não fora? Quando ele era criança, muitos garotos faziam brincadeiras maldosas com suas sardas. Durante a adolescência, então, além das sardas ele ganhou as cicatrizes de acne para castigar sua pele. Ele era tímido, chorão, e um tanto desajeitado. Era óbvio que os outros iriam achá-lo diferente.

A única pessoa de sua idade que sempre enxergara o lado bom nisso foi Tsukishima, e Yamaguchi o tinha abandonado, ainda que contra sua vontade.

Ele abriu a casa, mas não estava interessado em olhar os cômodos vazios. Isso podia ficar para mais tarde. Agora era uma boa hora para ir à praia, era cedo e a maré havia acabado de baixar. O homem andou pelos cômodos com pressa, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível e sentir a areia nos pés.

Quando ele finalmente chegou, Tadashi percebeu que o lugar ainda era, em grande parte, muito parecido com o de suas memórias. Até mesmo o ar que vinha do mar e o suave balançar das ondas era similar. Faltava, porém, uma coisa.

Sem pressa alguma, ele se despiu e deixou as roupas empilhadas num canto organizado. Ele já viera com roupa de banho por baixo, e Yamaguchi sabia que isso era ridículo e o fazia parecer com um garotinho impaciente. Ainda assim, agora já era tarde, e ele deu pulos pela areia quente até chegar na água rasa, que rapidamente esfriou e acabou com o incômodo anterior em seus pés.

Ele olhou para o mar, e apenas vira pedras e a imensidão azul. Nada de interessante na água, e por alguns segundos o homem se perguntou o que realmente estava fazendo com sua vida. Bem, talvez ele poderia dar um último mergulho antes de voltar, já que ele tinha se dado todo esse trabalho, e também porque ele sentia falta da sensação de tomar um bom banho de mar e ser lavado pelo oceano.

Assim que ele deu o primeiro passo, porém, seus olhos viram algo saindo da água. Por um momento, pensou em deixar de lado, até que Tadashi prestou mais atenção e enfim percebeu quem estava lá.

Seus cabelos loiros continuavam curtos e ondulados, pingando água, e os olhos ainda eram dourados e brilhantes. Ele estava mais velho, mais adulto e até mesmo um tanto mais retraído, mas era impossível não reconhecer.

“Tsukki!” O apelido que ele nunca mais tinha falado há anos voltou naturalmente para a sua garganta, e saiu cheio de saudades. Kei apenas ficou parado, observando-o nadar em sua direção como que não acreditando.

O tritão apenas percebeu que não estava alucinando quando sentiu o abraço forte do humano apertando-lhe o tronco. Esse, porém, durou mais tempo que o normal, e Tsukishima demorou um pouco para notar que Yamaguchi estava chorando e soluçando seu nome junto com milhares de pedidos de desculpas, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. O loiro logo tratou de retribuir o gesto, e quando ele envolveu o outro em seus braços, isso apenas o fez soluçar mais alto.

Ambos ficaram abraçados assim por alguns minutos, e mesmo Kei tinha sentido os olhos marejarem apenas de segurar Tadashi daquela maneira. O que mais doía, porém, era escutá-lo chorando tanto, e ele sabia o motivo para isso.

Era arrependimento.

“Ei, Tadashi. Eu já entendi. Pode parar de pedir desculpas.” Ele falou depois disso, já que pelo visto Yamaguchi tinha um estoque praticamente infinito de lágrimas, e ele já estava começando a fungar. Se continuasse assim, iria ter uma dor de cabeça.

“Desculpe, Tsukki. É só que… Eu passei anos sem aparecer aqui, eu fui embora do nada e nunca te revi. Eu fui horrível. Eu só… Queria te ver de novo. Explicar tudo.” Tadashi falou entre pequenos soluços e fungadas, ainda agarrado ao loiro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tsukishima passou a mão em seu cabelo, que continuava com o mesmo corte, apesar de estar agora um pouco mais organizado, e respirou fundo.

“Tudo bem. Estamos aqui agora. Você pode falar.” Com isso, Yamaguchi se afastou para poder encarar melhor Kei. Apesar de estar com os olhos molhados, ele ainda conseguia ver as feições que tanto amava - e isso lhe dava uma sensação incrível de segurança. Tsukishima era mesmo seu porto seguro, e ele merecia não apenas suas desculpas como também suas explicações.

“Tsukki, eu… Eu tive que ficar estudando na cidade. Eu fui para a faculdade, eu arranjei um emprego, eu fiz muitas coisas… Mas eu nunca deixei de pensar em você, sabe? Eu queria te reencontrar, mas não podia e nem sabia se você estaria aqui, e… Eu fiz uma loucura sem nem saber se você estaria aqui, Tsukki…” Ele explicou, hesitando na última parte. Por mais que Tsukishima estivesse sendo tão gentil com ele, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, quem diria que ele estaria bem com o que ele fez, ainda mais sem nem falar com ele antes?

“O que foi?” O loiro perguntou, contendo a sua própria curiosidade. Fosse o que fosse, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar o que aquele Yamaguchi adulto, crescido e ainda estupidamente emocional tinha feito sem sua presença.

“Eu comprei a casa. É minha agora. Eu vou morar aqui.” A revelação demorou alguns segundos para ser totalmente compreendida por Tsukishima. De todas as coisas que ele podia falar, aquela foi uma das mais improváveis e uma opção que o tritão nunca tinha considerado - não até agora.

E ele não estava alucinando sobre isso.

“Sério?” Questionou, tentando não soar como um garotinho animado, exceto pelo fato que ele falhou completamente nisso. Ele estava animado, mais do que jamais estivera em todos os anos que passara sem Yamaguchi, e quando o humano apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Tsukishima teve que segurar o choro.

“Oh, Tadashi…” Ele comentou, agora abraçando o humano ainda mais apertado do que antes, fazendo-o soltar um leve grunhido de dor - Tsukishima não tinha medido sua força de tão emocionado que estava -, que serviu como um sinal para ele afrouxar no contato e voltar a encará-lo.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles durante alguns segundos, antes de Tadashi finalmente quebrá-lo, agora sem chorar copiosamente.

“Está tudo bem, Tsukki? Nós podemos ficar juntos agora, mesmo depois de tudo?” As perguntas dele foram feitas em voz baixa, tímidas, quase como se ele tivesse voltado a ser o garotinho que Kei conhecera anos atrás - e ele continuava adorável daquela forma. Tsukishima deixou a sua mão acariciar o rosto do outro, limpando as lágrimas em sua bochecha, e então sorriu.

“Podemos e vamos. Em todas as estações.” Aquela era a única coisa que ele precisava falar, pois foi o suficiente para fazer Tadashi sorrir novamente da mesma maneira que ele tanto amava e sentira falta antes dele finalmente se aproximar e beijá-lo mais uma vez. Assim que ele sentiu os lábios de Yamaguchi sendo pressionados contra os seus, Tsukishima retribuiu o gesto, com a mesma saudade que cultivara por anos e a mesma paixão que se mantera viva em seu peito.

E nunca mais eles teriam que trocar beijos de despedida.

**Author's Note:**

> O Tsukki e o Akiteru tem caudas baseadas no Peixe Anjo, mas o Tsukki é um Peixe Anjo Real e o Akiteru é um Peixe Anjo Imperador. Basicamente, eles são da mesma família. Eu acredito que filhotes de sereias herdam as espécies dos pais, então os pais do Tsukki e do Akiteru eram Peixe Anjo que nem eles.
> 
> Como falar debaixo d'água normalmente não rola, acredito que a espécie desenvolveu o Sussurrar. É tipo uma telepatia, mas não é leitura de mente, e o Sussurrar tem um alcance considerável que pode ser controlado por quem está "falando" no momento. Quem escuta tem a impressão de que está ouvindo algo perto dos ouvidos, como se estivesse usando fones, porque é assim que o cérebro registra a informação (e porque escutar vozes é um bagulho sinistro).
> 
> Sereias são meio mamíferos, já que descendem de humanos, então se reproduzem como mamíferos, com fecundação interna. Mas como também são meio peixes, os filhotes saem de ovinhas, e o normal seria um filhote por gestação, mas como acontece com humanos, podem nascer gêmeos, trigêmeos, etc. 
> 
> E como todas as sereias tem a mesma "base" mamífera, elas tem os mesmos... Sets de equipamento reprodutivo, independente da espécie de peixe que define sua cauda. Garotos como o Tsukki e o Akiteru tem piupiu, que acredito que já foi bem descrito na fic, e garotas tem vagina, que honestamente não acho que seja muito diferente do modelo humano, ao contrário do que rola com os caras. Tudo fica escondidinho debaixo das escamas e só aparece na hora do vamos ver, lubrificado e pronto pra ação. É bem prático, desde que isso não role em público -q
> 
> Eu também acredito que essa lubrificação seja bem poderosa pra durar debaixo d'água e tornar as coisas mais... Suaves e confortáveis pros participantes. E sim, sexo gay para sereios/tritões acontece do jeito que o Tsukki falou, porque é mais confortável e fácil pra espécie fazer do que sexo anal, e é bom do mesmo jeito. Ah, e por mais que a sociedade não curta muito esse lance de sexo gay, eles ainda deixam passar quando são adolescentes porque "eles só estão experimentando, ainda vão ter filhos no futuro" SAOHSAOHSAOHSAHO
> 
> É algo bem tipo "oi, vamos enfiar nossos pintos nas nossas aberturas genitais e tal, mas NO HOMO"
> 
> Aliás, o Tsukki devia ter pedido pro Akiteru dar umas aulas de educação sexual pra ele. Tenho certeza que ele pegou muita gente por aí e o irmãozinho nem sabe...
> 
> Enfim, acho que isso cobre tudo. Se eu esqueci de falar alguma coisa ou se você tiver dúvida, pode me perguntar que eu respondo!
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
